A silver Blade
by watch who you piss off
Summary: So yeah, I'm different from my parents. BIG DEAL. when i heard they were going to kill me for it, though, I had to leave. My two best friends, Shiori and her younger brother, who's my age, Miroku, came with me. Let's see where we go.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any Inuyasha characters or anything in this story, except the script. That's mine and no one's taking it from me. If you do, I'll bite your head off. Literally. Later. (Wait, unfortunately, 'Everybody's Fool' isn't mine either)

A Silver Blade. That's what they call me. The kind of person I am is a silver blade. We each have a special type of strength or power. Me, I was born of two Silver Blades, but I am not a true Silver Blade. I have no powers or strengths or anything like that. I only have the title because both my parents were important in the government.

And as soon as I am old enough, they're planning to dump my ass out on the street. I'm not stupid. A Silver Blade without powers. No one knows yet and they plan to keep it that way. They'll say I was hit by a car and leave it at that.

Some parents. Kana and Iyan Higurashi. I am Kagome Higurashi, my power level: 0.

Power levels are a big deal from where I come from. The higher, the better. I have the lowest power level ever. My parents have a power level of 34 and 36. They're second in command. The first in command has a power level of 45.

But one day, I'll show them that power doesn't make a life. Power makes you incompetent for everything else, but here, power is everything. That's why Shiori, Miroku, and I are leaving.

Shiori and Miroku Houshi are my best friends. They know my secret, but they don't care. Their power levels are 5 and 6. It's normal for the average teenager. Most adults only go to 20 or so.

"Wake up Kagome! Wake up!" My older sister woke me up.

"I'm up!" I groaned. Time for another hectic day at the Blade Academy. Pretending that I have powers is a long and tedious process. IT took a little knowledge of alchemy and the smarts of how to use it. I'm not a Silver Blade. I am an Alchemist, a rare breed of special people. I have a natural talent for it and the best thing is: I can do it all. Fire, Metal, Earth, Water, and when I try hard enough, I can use the air.

"Kagome! You're ride is here!" Mom called.

I scrambled to get dressed. It's like dude, really. Why is Shiori coming at six in the morning for school? Oh, yeah. Shiori, Miroku, and I have to go in early to satisfy the records of my "powers".

Ten minutes later, I hopped into the back of Shiori's car and we drove off.

"Yo, Kags. Why weren't you out here earlier?" Miroku joked. "Your curling iron burned out?"

"Ha-ha Roku." I put my hands together and formed a curling iron. "Why don't we curl your hair?" I waved it in the air threateningly.

"He-he," He laughed nervously. "No thanks."

I heated it up. "Okay, but just in case," I snatched his pony tail.

"Stop, stop." He cried out.

Shiori looked in the mirror. "Cut it out you two. You're acting like three year olds. Kagome, you should be studying." She ordered.

I rolled my eyes. "Need I remind you that I have a photographic memory?"

"Fine," She said obstinately. "How do you create a metal fire?"

"By clapping your hands together and saying a bunch of mumbo-jumbo, then slowly spreading out your hands until you create heated orange metal." I replied.

"It's not fair." Miroku whined. "You don't have any magic, but you're still better than both of us combined. You still have the assessment of a 5.5 in powers, but you don't have any powers."

Once we got there, we walked into the room. The teacher had a scanner, which reported if you had powers and what level. Oops. I fooled it once, but I don't know if I can fool it again.

She walked over to me. "Good morning Higurashi. How are you this morning?"

"Tired, hungry, and bored." I answered.

She scanned me.

'Hmm, that's funny.' She thought. 'This scanner says she has no powers. It says she's an alchemist.'

"It must be wrong," The teacher said, laughing. "It says you're an alchemist."

I must have looked at her funny, because she stopped laughing.

"Is it truly that far-fetched?" I asked softly. "Do I not look like an alchemist? Small, bad-tempered, and smart?"

"But this place has never seen an alchemist before," She objected. "And besides, an alchemist has to use some kind of circle, don't they?" She asked hopefully. She didn't want to see one of her best students become a true alchemist.

Alchemy is forbidden in this country. We are never to use it for sake of war and peace is separated once more, or at least that's what they told me.

"Unless you have seen the truth inside the truth, you must never attempt to use alchemy. I live a lie. Until you understand what a true lie and life is, you must never assume to know what I do or do not do. I am a to-be-fugitive. I am an alchemist born of two Silver Blades, with high power levels. It is only natural. Do not attempt to pretend to understand my reason. I refuse to use a circle. I do not need to use a circle." I explained. "I take my leave and you will never see me again. I ask you not to tell my biggest secret until you deem everyone ready to hear. Not Inuyasha, Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, Kouga, or even Bankotsu. I will tell them when I believe they can hear it and believe it." I told her.

"Of course. Kagome, it has always been a pleasure to have you in my class. You were always my favorite." She said.

For one final trick, I put my hands together and slowly spread them apart. When I was finished, I'd created an ice bracelet. One that would never melt, even in 100 degrees Celsius.

"Here," I handed it to her. "Reminder of me." I turned and left. "Goodbye."

"Miroku, Shiori, let's go." I said quietly. "It's time we left for a while. Korari figured it out, so we have to leave. It won't be soon until the others figure it out too. I can't take the risk of taking that much longer."

"Yeah, we know." Miroku said quietly. "We may not be alchemists, but you're our best friend and we'll stand by you until the end."

Shiori agreed. "Whatever you decide, we'll be by your side. Whenever you go, we'll be there too. Where ever you stand, we'll be there, holding your hand."

"Thanks you guys." I said with tears in my eyes. "Nothing will come between us, right?"

"Right," They chimed.

"Okay, let's roll." Shiori said.

We sped down the highway in silence. I turned the radio on and heard Simple Plan's Welcome to My Life.

Do you ever feel like breaking down

Do you ever feel out of place

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you…

Miroku changed the channel to some kind of talk show.

"Hey," I whined. "I was listening to that."

"Don't care," He stuck out his tongue.

Shiori turned around. "If you two don't shut up, I swear, I'll…" She trailed off.

"Shiori," I pointed out. "You're driving. You might want to look at the road."

She yelped and turned around, but not before shooting us a glare that promised death if we didn't quit arguing.

Miroku and I sat there in silence for about an hour before my song came on.

**"Everybody's****Fool"**

perfect by nature  
>icons of self-indulgence<br>just what we all need  
>more lies about a world that<p>

never was and never will be  
>have you no shame? Don't you see me?<br>you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
>bow down and stare in wonder<br>oh how we love you  
>no flaws when you're pretending<br>but now i know she

never was and never will be  
>you don't know how you've betrayed me<br>and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide?  
>can't find yourself lost in your lie<p>

i know the truth now  
>i know who you are<br>and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
>you don't know how you've betrayed me<br>and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
>you're not real and you can't save me<br>somehow now you're everybody's fool

Shiori and Miroku listened to me sing.

"You're a very good singer," Miroku commented quietly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

I hung my head a bit. "No one said I could sing well. They just told me to shut up and never sing again. But that's my favorite song and I couldn't resist."

"Well," Shiori said obstinately. "You're singing more often or there will be hell to pay. You're a great singer."

I nodded, feeling a little bit better. Even so, they had no idea what I was singing about and until they figured it out, it was going to stay that way.

If you're reading this, I want two reviews before I continue. Later, Shade Kid. 


	2. Author AN

AN: Okay, we're not really supposed to do this, but this is the reason my stories haven't been updated.

1: My laptop crashed. There's some kind of issue with the hard drive. So there is a huge possibility that all of my work on any of my stories is wiped off. Even if it's not, my new hard drive and external hard drive case have yet to be bought and delivered.

2: School's been a bitch. I am an assistant stage manager for my school. I work under a slave-driver and with the newly dubbed 'Supreme Overlord' and my superior. Not to mention my debate and spelling responsibilities as well. It's funny that the only time I get to write at all is at school during class. And again, that's pretty much what I do.

3: Personal issues. I highly doubt you want me to blab all my personal shit going on.

If I get a chance, I will try to update some of my later stories, so I don't mess with the plot line I've got going on with the older ones. But of course those lovely ones were on my laptop.

Damn, I hate this keyboard. Sticky keys. Yuck.

So again, I apologize for my lack of activity since the end of summer. I think. But that's when my laptop crashed.

Later!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sick of this bullshit! I will be moving all of my stories to where you can find me under the username of Ellen. I'm tired of trying to post a story, and getting a review saying that I have been reported. So you can find me at quotev

.

com

/

26 38 12 55 the link is also on my profile


End file.
